A New Begining
by Kiwioo
Summary: When the group were finally done with fighting, everyone has disperse except Chaos and Iris. Fenris still doesn't know where or why to live until Loki did an unexpected thing. Well I finally finished the story, Hope you all enjoy it .
1. New start

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE FANFIC...**

-----------------------------------------+-------------------------------------------------+

It's been half a decade since the great battle. In these past five years, many

things start to change. Technology built: phones, computer, oven, stove, etc.;

new fashions: our modern day clothes (lol); and the society itself have change.

Before these years, the group we all know; sensitive Fenris, mysterious Loki,

sexy Chaos, and bubbly Iris. They all had left and disperse there own ways,

except Chaos and Iris, who has finally admit to themselves that they loved each

other and headed back home. Fenris was happy for them, even though she still

has feelings for him; she knows she can never be with him. She hugged them

goodbye while Loki was standing beside her. They went off into their own

way.

-----------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------+

It seems as if five minutes has passed since the two couples walked off…. Loki

who was unsure what to do was about to head out as well, forever forgetting his

past. "Loki…" Fenris said with a sad tone in her voice. He stopped and turned

to look at her. She turned to face him as well, "Where… Where are you going?"

Fenris said with sadness now. "I'm heading back to my guild." Loki finally

spoke after what seems like 2min. "Oh…" Fenris reply looking down as if

something was wrong. Something inside of her keeps tell her not to let him go,

_but why_ _him? Why not let him go? He doesn't care for me, does he? _She

would repeat in her head. "What about you?" the assassin questioned toher as if

interested. "I… I don't know…' She hesitated, 'you see… my mission was to

find and protect Balder, and I found him... and the truth is…" Fenris paused

and looked away from Loki, "…he doesn't need me anymore." She finished.

Loki could tell she was about to cry. He just kept quiet as usual, "well… I

won't waste your time any longer…" Fenris smiled giving him a weird feeling.

"Good bye Loki.. Hope we see each other again." Just when she turn and was

about to leave, someone grabbed a hold of her arm. She turned and to her

surprise it was him. "L... Loki?" She said surprisingly. Loki stood there starring

at her.


	2. A Change

(Okay! I didn't put the disclaimer on the first chap. so don't kill me)

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE FANFIC...**

(um... i didn't know how to get back to the first one so yeah...)

-----------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------+

_Why did I grab her arm?_ Loki questioned inside his mind. _She is of no interest to me…, but…_ "Loki… is something

wrong?" Loki let go and stepped back. Fenris, who is amazed at what just happened, was smiling giving a little giggle. The

assassin only stared. "Loki." Fenris repeated. "I never got to thank you for saving me in the airship." She walked a little closer

to him. He just stood still then was about to say, "There was no reason to thank him" when Fenris gave him a kiss on the

cheek. He was bright red and so was she. _Why did she…?_ Loki asked inside looking for an answer. They just stood there in

silence. "I... I'm sorry Loki… I don't know why… I…" she started to say. "It's okay. I have to go now." Loki turned away

toward the road he was heading. Fenris faced the back of his and tears started to fall from her eyes. He turned to see what was

happening, "Are you okay?" "Yes I'm just fine." Fenris said wiping her tears; her eyes were turning reddish from all the

rubbing. He went over to her and touched her head. She stopped rubbing and Loki saw the red. "Why are you crying?" He

asked. "Oh… It's just that... I'll **miss** you." She answered. He was shocked at hearing this because no one in his lifetime ever

told him they'll miss him, not one. He kissed her forehead and said, "We'll meet again." And with that said he went off. Fenris

smiled touching her forehead where Loki gave a kiss.

-----------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------+

((Present day—5 yrs later))

Fenris was strolling around like she always does. She was wearing a pretty light greenish dress with beads around her waist.

She does this practically everyday now, ever since she found a place to live and to keep on living. She headed for the public

park where she loves to see people play and view the scenery. The kids would always say hi to her since she is always there.

At night she would stare up at the stars and moon. She'd touch her forehead remembering what **he** had placed there. One day,

alll this suddenly change when there was a soft yet able to hear knock on the door at 2:11 am. Fenris got up sleepily. When she

open a crack of the door, a body tumbled on hers. _Whats going..._ before her toughts were finish she saw his face. Bloody with

dried skin upon it. His eyes open showing his beautiful yet pierceful eyes. "Fen..ris.." with those last words he fell unconcious.

Fenris just held him near her heart. "You.. found me..." she said softly holding onto him. "I missed you so much... but... what

has happen..." Fenris looked down at him gently pushing his dark hair away from his face. "I miss you..." she gave a smile to the

unconcious man. "...Loki."

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO PLEASE R&R!


	3. A choice

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE FANFIC...**

-----------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------+

Loki grumble and moaned in his dreams pushing away his memories and thoughts. His eyes slowly open to the room he was in.

He suddenly got up quick thinking how could he go to her. He sat up on the bed facing down looking at his sheets. He then

turned to see her sitting on the floor with her clothes in blood and her tired hands on her knees. She was sleeping peacefully

with a smile on her face. Loki gave a smirk then faced the wall again. _I shouldn't have come... not to her... _Loki got up and

walked out the room quietly. He looked at her for awhile then sighed and walked out slowly. He closed the door behind him

quietly. He was outside now looking around making sure nothing was to harm her, as if something or someone would. He

started to walk away, _Don't go! Please stay with me... _Loki didn't know what was going on in his mind, who was speaking to

him and why. "Loki..." He stopped looking down. He knew who had called his name. "Loki, where are you going?" Fenris

asked softly. "Please, why don't you stay for awhile... I... really miss you." she said alittle stuttered. Loki turned looking at her

and she gave him a little smile and a little blush as well. "I can't. I really must go, im sorry." Loki finally said. "But Loki, I thought

we could catch up and.. you can tell me what happened..." Fenris was really concerned and only wanted to help. Loki

pondered for some time then agree to tell her.

-----------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------+

They sat on the table, conversating for the longest time they had ever talked. "He told me he would kill you." Loki finally

finished. Fenris just stared with the cup in her hand eyes wide and mouth open. Then she closed them and looked down at her

cup. She set it on the table. "I still am a little fuzzled with why he would want to kill me?" Fenris said, killing the silence. _Why... _

_Why her... Why would he want to hurt her? _Loki asked himself. _I will kill her! the one you love! and taste her blood! _

_haahaa! _He shook himself of the thought of what he said. Fenris could see that Loki was really mad because his face

expression and how his fists were clenched. She hugged him and held him. Tears fell down her face. "Loki..." She said in

between sniffs. Loki put his arms around her and they held each other the rest of the day. Fenris sat up that night looking out

the window. Loki was in her room watching her. only 1 room (not including the living room (heehee) Loki for some reason

just walk up to her standing face to face. She looked up at him, her eyes gazing upon his face. He kissed her on the lips making

her eyes widen then close. _I Love you..._ was all that was happening inside their minds.

ALRINGHTIE! THIS IS THE END OF CHAP 3! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT... I KNOW THE END WAS KINDA... YOU KNOW.. BUT I'LL LET YOUR IMAGINATION FINISH UP LOL WINK WINK please read and review!


	4. A new friend

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE FANFIC...**

-----------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------------------+

It was morning and the air hit her face. Her body shivered alittle since it was Fall already. Her eyes

were beginning to open and as she did, she yawned and stetched her arms. She looked to the

side of her and didn't see the man she loves so much, instead it was an empty place next to her

but the bed sheets were used. _Loki... _Fenris said with a smile and the thought of the night before.

(OKAY JUST WHAT TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP... LAST NIGHT WAS YOUR IMAGINATION

SO WHAT EVER THEY DID YOU KNOW AND YOU ALONE...(unless you told someone but thats

different) OKAY? NOW BACK TO THE STORY!)

She started to blush then became really sad, the thought of him leaving her again... She started to

tear up, but then she heard footsteps coming into the door. She looked up and to her surprise he

was still there. And there was someone holding his arms. She looked down and saw her little

neighbor. "HELLO FENRIS! YOUR UP YOUR UP! YAY!" she said with glee, "LETS GO PLAY

WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" she exclaimed. "Well um... let me change my clothes," Fenris said.

"HEY YOU! LETS GET OUT OF THE ROOM OR YOU'LL SEE HER NAKED!" the little girl winked

at Loki then left the room. Fenris got up, _...boyfriend..., _She started to giggle alittle, she changed

her clothes into a really beautiful, thin white dress with sandals to match. There were pink flowers

decorated around the chest and back as well. She walked out of the room seeing Loki with the

girl. She heard Fenris, and jumped up to hug her. Fenris just laughed picking her up, she was only

3 yrs old. "Lily, did you introduce yourself to Loki yet?" Fenris asked politely. Lily walked up to Loki

and shook his hands, "I'm Lily Mr., and who are you?" she asked with a big smile. Loki looked at

her then answered, "I'm Loki." All three of them went out and to the park, the kids there waved

and so did Fenris and Lily. Lily left to play with the others and the other two watched. "Fenris..."

Loki started to say. She looked at him and notice something in his eyes that she never seen

before.

OKAY! THE FINISH OF # 4! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND REIVEW PLEASE SO I KNOW YOU

ALL STILL WANT ME TO CONTINUE LOL!


	5. Fight For Love

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE FANFIC...**

-----------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------------------+

She looked at him and notice something in his eyes that she never seen before. _His eyes seems _

_to... No..., _Fenris thought shaking it away. "Fenris... You must be careful..." Loki said looking at

Fenris with compassion. He then went closer to her and for some akward moment, she ran away

from him. _Why the heck am i running... running from what? Loki?... but why would i... _before

Fenris could finish her thought, she bumped into someones arms. It was strong and muscular. He

then held her, she looked up to see who it was, and IT WAS NOT LOKI! She tried to push the

man away, but he held on tighter. She could feel his body on her and she hated it. She tried to

scream but nothing came out. He kissed her almost deadly. Loki who saw all this from behind,

was furious but then became calm and said, "Put her down Kry." He stopped pushing his lips on

Fenris's, but he did not let go.The strange man started to laugh. "So i finally found you... and

this..." he looked down at the woman he was holding. He notice her beautiful form. He started to

laugh again, she could feel his chest going in and out as he laughed, then suddenly he stopped. "... this is

her then... She is very beautiful... maybe i should take her as my queen." He grinned evily. Fenris

was in shocked and was getting furious even more. "Let me go!" Fenris screamed. Loki ran

toward the evil creature with claws as his fingers. He tried to slash the man without hurting

Fenris. Kry just kept a hold of her and used her as a shield. _The way is eyes are when she is _

_around... and the way he saw me kissing her.. haahaa what an extreme pleasure to see, _Kry said

in his head. Loki stopped, trying not to show anyone that he was gasping for air. Kry gave an

outburst of laugh then notice that he was bleeding. "What the..." he repeated stutteredly. Fenris was

holding her wolf pin that she took off of her hair, which is inside of Kry. She pulled it out, and Kry screamed with agony

and pain, the stab was really deep. Fenris backed away from him with the wolf pin still visible in her

hands. She was angry with him for forcing a kiss on her and trying to kill her. Kry looked at Fenris, who was wiping her lips with her forearm,

with evil eyes, he screamed, "You little..." and before he could finish Loki's hand started to glow

and a huge ball of light was headed toward him.

OHHH I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN, DON'T YOU? WELL R&R SO I CAN CONTINUE


	6. Forever with you

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE FANFIC...**

-----------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------------------+

Kry saw the ball of light coming toward him. He was about to move when he saw the woman also form something that was going toward him as well. There was no way out. He started to laugh loudly as the light came closer. Then he disappeared. Loki and Fenris looked at the last place he was at, making sure he was gone for good. Then Fenris sighed and looked down at her hands with his blood. She stared at Loki with is hair blow softly with the wind. He then faced her, She started to tear up feeling guilty for the kiss Kry gave her. Loki could tell she was about to cry. He walked toward her and they both embraced each other. "I..I'm...so sorry..." Fenris sniffed in between words. Loki said softly close to her ears. "I'ts okay Fenris. Only if that kiss doen't take you away from me, everything will be fine." Fenris smiled with a giggle and looked up at Loki. He was smiling and in his eyes, in his eyes they sparkle like the ocean with the sun setting. "Loki, I love you." Loki smiled a little bigger and they kissed to the setting sun. They both kissed passionately. gasp They both pulled from eachother and looked to where the gasp was. It was Lily. "AHHHHH! I KNEW YOU TWO LOVE EACHOTHER..." she said blushing then she looked toward the hole on the ground where Kry was. "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT GAME DID YOU TWO PLAY!" she asked excitedly. Fenris gave a laugh and they headed back home. That night Fenris was extremely happy to know that Loki, the man of her dreams, loves her too. She started to giggle when she felt strong arms around her. Not the strong arms before at the park. This one was more loving and caring. She turned to see Loki smiling at her. "Loki... there is still something i do not understand..." Fenris began, "how did you and Kry know eachother?" Loki let go of her and sat down on the bed looking away from her. He started, "I'm an assassin, and you know that..." He paused for a few seconds then began again, "We were partners before. He never follow the rules and only want money and power." He clenched his hand, "He became out of control and hungry for more power. WE exiled him and banished hime from our home. The leader didn't want to kill him, he was his son." Fenris sat down beside him and put her hands on his shoulder, he relaxed. "Now, he wanted revenge, but.. he's gone now." He turned facing Fenris and kissed her. She fell on top of him, him on top of the bed.

ALRIGHT! THIS IS NOT THE END YET! READ MORE AND FIND OUT ON THE NEXT ONE! PLEASE R&R!


	7. An Unexpected turn

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE FANFIC...**

-----------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------------------+

4 days after the incident at the park, Fenris recieved an invitation from Iris and Chaos. It was a wedding invitation saying they are to be wed. Loki and her left to see their old friends. After the happy memories and stories told, everyone was smiling and were happy. Chaos and Iris was smiling even wider seeing Loki actually smile at somethings they say and what change he had. A month after that, Loki and Fenris was still together, so happy. Loki finally purposed to Fenris and she indeed said, "**yes**". On the night after their honeymoon, the thought of nothing bad will happen and its the best day of their lives, Fenris started to cough and cough, covering her mouth with her hand. When she removed her hand she saw blood splash all over it. "Are you sick?" Loki asked with compassion, waiting for a reply. "I..I don't feel sick but..." she said staring at the blood on her hand. "I feel kinda.." before Fenris could finish she fainted on top of Loki. Loki drove her to the hospital. Loki was waiting in the 'waiting room' hoping the doctor will say she would be fine but instead he got, "Your wife is really sick. and..." the doctor hesitated. Loki waited his eyes filled with fury. "come with me..." the doctor asked walking toward a room.

"hm..." Fenris moaned rubbing her forehead. She looked to her side and saw her husband arms around her and head on top of her. She smiled and put her other arm on top of his head, brushing his hair. Loki woke up and saw his wife staring at him with a smile. Loki wanted to smile, but something stopped him. He looked at her straight into her eyes. "Fenris..." Loki started to say slowly for her to be able to hear every word. "Yes.' she said with a little giggle. "Your pregnant." Fenris shocked at the news, but then started to smile. "Am i really?" she asked one more time. "The doctor told me." Loki cracked a small smile. "I'm really happy." Fenris said rubbing her stomache. She then looked at him, he seems to be mad and sad at the same time. "are you mad?" She asked. Loki was startled by the question then shook his head. "Fenris... your..." he hesitated then faced her once again. "You have poison flowing through your viens and blood." Fenris shocked and tears running down her face. "but... how?" She asked him sitting up. He grabbed her and hugged her. Tears falling from his eyes as well. They both cried that night.

I BELIEVE THERE IS ONE MORE TO GO! HOPEFULLY YOU ALL LIKE IT THIS FAR.. I MEAN THATS WHY YOUR STILL READING THIS RIGHT? LOL WELL PLEASE R&R


	8. A tragic ending

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE FANFIC...**

-----------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------------------+

THIS IS THE END! HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY! THIS IS REALLY A SAD SCENE (OR I MEAN SHOULD BE) BUT YES THIS IS ALL THE STORY WILL GO. SNIFF SNIFF

THE TIME IS NOWGOODBYE

Fenris was able the return home since there was nothing they could do. Even though she was pregnant... She would die before it was born or the other way around. She was depress the whole 2 weeks. Loki had no idea what to do... then all of a sudden, Fenris started bleeding. They headed back and found out the babie had die. Fenris was crying over her miscarriage, Loki held her tight. "Why!" She would scream to the doctors and in her dreams. _I tried to protect you, and this happen. I tried to make you happy, and everything just fell apart. I'm so sorry._ Loki said inside his mind. He knew she was going to die, and there was no way to stop it. So many pains in both their heart. The poison wasn't contagious either. "I'm sorry i can't be with you forever." Fenris sad sadly to Loki. He watched the tears fall from her eyes. All Loki could do was kiss and hug her, comfort her as much as he can. The day came when it was hard for her to breathe. She gasp for air as if someone was choking her. They headed to the hospital again. The doctor told Loki, she will die when the sun come up tomorrow. It was already 7:34 pm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat by her bed, watching her breath heavily. She finally was able to breath constantly. "Loki..." She said opeing her eyes facing him. He was holding her hand watching her colors fade. It was already 3:49 am. ((The sun comes up at 4:02 am.)) He knew what was going to happen and so does she. She smile at him. she said softly, "Thank you Loki. You were always there for me, and you still are." She paused and Loki's eyes started to sparkle holding back tears. 3:50 am. "I should have known, that you were the one for me all along." "I never knew i was so blind, only if i notcie sooner..." Tears were falling from both there eyes at this point. "WE could have been together much longer, and who knows, maybe i wouldn't have been poison." She said with a little laugh and a sniff. 3:55 am. "Fenris..." Loki began. Fenris watched the tears fall from his fragile face. She saw something different in him. He was showing so much emotion it was strange, but she only waited to let him speak. "... I tried to protect you, and i failed..." He said softly. Fenris reached her hand toward his face and touched it. "Its okay. No one can stop anything and everything." She smiled with passion. 3:59 am. "Why..." Loki began to say angrily. "WHY CAN"T I DIE WITH YOU!" he screamed, yet wasn't intentially. Fenris stopped smiling and tears ran down her eyes yet again. "because...you can't." Fenris said so soft yet Loki was able to hear. He questioned her. "You must live Loki. I wish for you to, and ..." She paused. 4:00am. They looked outside barely seeing the light from the ground. "Would you wait for me?" she finally asked him. She faced him looking into his eyes and his into hers. He reached out his arms and held her once again. "I will wait forever, as long as it takes. becasue..." 4:01am. "I love you Fenris and i always will." Loki finshed saying. "Thank you." Fenris said smiling and they kissed a really long and passionate one. He held her in his arms. 4: 02 am. HE kept holding her even after her heart stop beating. _I'll wait forever... my love._ He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with his love in his arms.


End file.
